The Resurection
by RogerRabbittSWS
Summary: After her parents die, a young girl is taken in by her uncle and cousin. Unknown to her, said cousin, Isabella Swan, is involved in a world where.. normal humans just simply don't belong. Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Resurrection**

_Puzzle Pieces_

A young girl runs across the woods, grinning as the wind whips against her. There is no sun for it hides like a coward behind a glass orb high in the sky. Still, she avoids the trees perfectly as if the dim light offered by the night made the woods clear as day. A man who appears to be in his early twenties runs behind her. Not quite fast enough to reach her but he seems content to follow. Her blue flame-like hair is blown back by a sudden gust of air and they both stop dead in their tracks. Their grins are wiped clean off their faces and replaced by looks of terror. She is engulfed in flames and suddenly, all I see is the man's face as his dark eyes reflect the scene of his love dying before him..

I awoke gasping and with many questions buzzing around in my had been going on for a year now.. Ever since my fifteenth birthday I haven't stopped getting these images of a man with shoulder-length blond hair and stormy grey eyes. After a while though, the images became sharper and his eyes were no longer grey but a deep, bright crimson. The pictures changed too, changing from flashes to something more like films. This one didn't seem to go away though, and now it haunted me to the point where sometimes I lost my grip on reality and was dragged into the pits of pain that were his eyes. A while back I realized that these visions didn't come in chronological order, so It was more like being handed pieces of a mysterious puzzle and having to put it together. I was missing far too many pieces to say that I've made progress since these images started filling my mind. For example, I didn't know how his eyes had changed to red or who the girl he seemed so happy with was. Those two I thought were crucial in order to solve this puzzle, but I guessed that I just had to wait for the answers to come. I looked out the window wishing that I'd somehow been transported back to Texas and have the bright sun burn my eyes. Now it's not that I'm a masochist, but I remember how much I used to complain about the heat and stuff. Now that I live the gloomiest place on the face of the earth, I miss Texas's warmth. Though I didn't miss Texas itself, heck , I was probably better off here. I walked downstairs to get some coffee; it was about 5 a.m, maybe earlier, so even Charlie wasn't awake yet. My poor uncle had done everything to make sure I was okay. My cousin, Isabella, was currently visiting her mom in Phoenix but was due to come back today at midnight. My coffee turned cold so I set it down and went upstairs. I laid in bed, put my headphones on and closed my eyes until I heard my phone beeping. Groaning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sat up and checked the time. 6 p.m., apparently I'd slept 13 hours. Muttering various curses under my breath I waddled to the bathroom and showered. An hour later I was all clean, my cousin's bed was less of a mess, and I was making dinner. I made white spaghetti, something that I was sure Charlie had never tried, which consisted of: spaghetti noodles, ham, cheese (the crumbly Mexican type), bacon, and sour cream. Sounds weird I know, but my mom used to make it often back home and I absolutely loved it. I also made pecan pie as a way of thanking him for taking me in after my parents died in a house fire while I was at school. I was serving the spaghetti when suddenly I heard a 'thump' on the door.

"Coming!", I yelled, wiping my hands on my apron and walking to the door. Door opened, I was greeted with Isabella's surprised face and a very pale looking guy behind her.

"Isabella", I smiled "Come on , it must be cold out there!" I pulled her in ,the guy followed behind her, and closed the door.

"You're early.", I stated still smiling politely.

"Um.. Yeah, we decided to come back early..Who are you?" She said looking at me with a mix of curiosity and confusion on her face.

I giggled, "Two years and you already don't remember me." She only looked more perplexed so I decided to shine a light on the poor child.

"Your cousin.. The one you pushed into mud when you were nine.." I said speaking as I would to a five year who didn't understand why Swiper always took Dora's stuff. I could tell by her eyes that something clicked.

"Haley!" she exclaimed hugging me tightly. Smiling I returned the embrace, "Took you long enough to figure it out." I said poking her cheek. Then the oven went off.

"Fu...dge! My pie's gonna burn!" I yelled breaking from her hold and running to the kitchen. I out the mittens on, pulled out the pie, and placed it on the table to cool off. I smiled, satisfied by my work, and continued to plate the spaghetti. "So how's Renee? And who's your shadow?", I asked inclining my head slightly.

"She's great! And this is my.. boyfriend, Edward." I scrunched up my nose as I observed him.

"Well..you could do worse." I said and winked causing her to blush.

"Anyways, hi.", I said smiling and half-waving at the pale boy standing behind my cousin. He smiled slightly and and waved as well.

"Not very talkative, huh?", Isabella giggled and even the statue cracked a smile. "No, not really.", He said shrugging. We fell into awkward silence and I was grateful when there was a heavy knock at the door. Isabella went to answer it and Charlie walked in greeting his daughter with a smile that fell the minute he saw Edward. I raised my brow in question at Izzy and she mouthed 'later'. I shrugged it off and smiled brightly,

"HEY CHARLIE!" He chuckled and walked in the kitchen saying,

"Wow, it smells good in here." Of course it did! Who did he think cooked?

I smirked and placed a plate in front of him.

Then I turned back to Isabella and the statue to see them still standing there.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry..", She mumbled as she sat.

"Why are you apologizing?", I asked as I placed a plate in front of her.

She just shook her head and started eating.

'Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? I've never looked better! And you can't stand it!..' everyone looked up, 'and I know! And I know it! just doesn't feel right a night out with no one sizing you up, I've never been so surreptitious so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!', my laughing interrupted their hypnotized state and their heads snapped to me as I excused myself to go answer my phone. As I had ran up the stairs the phone was still ringing when I got to Isabella's room.

" 'Ello?", I waited for the person on the other side to reply,

"Hey Duuude!, How are you? We haven't talked in forever.", I giggled as my best friend ranted about everything and anything that was currently going on in Wichita Falls and the episode I'd missed of my favorite show.

"I'm fine. I know we haven't and I miss you and Skyy. How is he by the way? And What do you mean Glen's sick?! He can't die!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly,

"But he is! Damn Phenious ruined everything. And Skyy's fine, great actually, but we'll talk about him later. Right now it's about you. Any cute guys over there? Maybe that'll brighten up the weather for you."

"I doubt it, and I wouldn't know I haven't been out of the house much."

"You need to get your butt up and to the mall."

"Why should I? You know I hate shopping.. 'cept at Hot Topic but I doubt they have one here."

"Dude, they have a HT trust me. They have to."

"K, well I have to go I was in the middle of dinner."

"Oh! Okay, but call me later, k?"

"Sure, Bye.."

I walked downstairs with my phone in my pocket to find Isabella standing in the living room speaking in whispers. I walked past them and into the kitchen where Charlie was still eating and sat in front of my now cold food. He asked who'd called and I told him it was a friend, Karina to be exact. He'd nodded and smiled slightly before continuing to pick at his food and I followed his lead. Isabella walked in her shadow gone, and immediately I felt some relief. Why? I had no idea.

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT REVIEW PWEASE**. (:


	2. New Kid In An Old Block

**The Resurrection**

_New Kid In An Old Block_

The next day started pretty much the same. I woke up, made coffee, but this time Charlie was gone because he had to go to work. Isabella was either gone or asleep as today was Monday and she had to go to school. I didn't, thank god, as I had till Wednesday to 'fully settle into my new environment'. And so today I was going to buy some necessities. I pulled on a black tank top, black Sleeping With Sirens pullover, black skinny jeans, and black converse. As I looked in the mirror I realized I looked like what certain idiots back in Texas would call 'Emo'.

I heard a thump and rushed downstairs to find Isabella on the floor with a grumpy expression on her face. I laughed and she glared at me as I helped her up.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Why ~giggle~ shouldn't I?"

"Because it's not funny!"

"Right, sorry, I forgot this was an everyday thing for you." I said ruffling her hair and laughing harder. After she'd gotten ready and sat on the couch I asked, "So, where's a good place for clothes buying?"

"Port Angeles I guess, why?"

"I need to do some shopping."

"Ah, so when are you starting school?"

"Wednesday." I said grimacing. You see I'd always been good at school, but I was never a fan of it.

"It's not that bad!"

"Really?", I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Yep."

"Whatever.", I mumbled walking up the stairs and grabbing my messenger bag.

A car parked in the driveway and Isabella got ready to leave, "He picks you up?", I inquired looking out the window.

"Yes."

"..He's a creep," I muttered, "anyway..since you're not using it, can I borrow your truck?"

"Sure! But I've got to go here!", and she tossed the keys at me as she walked out. "THANKS!"

Peace and quiet. I smiled walking out and getting in the warm truck. It was nice, and I immediately fell in love with the orange monster. Now how was I supposed to get to Port Angeles when I barely had any idea of how to get to the market?

After hours of just sitting there I drove to Forks High school since it was lunch time. When I got there I went to the Main Office where this mean-looking lady greeted me with a cheap smile. I informed her that I needed to see Isabella and she gave me a visitor's pass.

I walked in to the cafeteria and immediately people began giving me looks. Ugh. I practically ran to where Isabella was seated and sat in an empty chair next to a girl with blond hair. After approximately 5 minutes of staring, Izzy asked why I was there. "Well, I was about to leave to Port Angeles when I realized I had no idea where the hell I was going."

"So..?"

"I was wondering if my dear cousin would be so kind as to explain to me how to get there."

..."Do you even have a driver's license yet?"

Now that was not my cousin's voice so, I turned to where the voice came from to find myself staring at a pixie.

"Nnoope.", I smiled, "But I drove over here without any incident, didn't I?"

The petite girl shrugged and went back to picking at her food. "So, Izzy, will you tell me how to get there?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to really explain.." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Fine, I'll figure it out." And that's when my phone rang: _So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction! Strike up the band! Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.._

"'Ello", I answered

"You didn't call back."

"Sh.. I'm sorry K, I-",

"It doesn't matter, just glad you're okay, by the way .. -Hey, Haley."

"Skyy? Holy.. How are you?" I smiled and went to stand next to the vending machine. I bought some chips as I listened to him telling me about how he and Karina were planning on coming to visit some time soon.

"Would you like that?"

"Are you kidding? I miss you guys like crazy. Everything's so .. grey here, I could use a little color."

"Aw, well we'll see you soon but I've got to go, K says bye."

"Ok, bye."

I sighed walking out and waving at Izzy.

**_DISCLAIMER: I donut own twilight, please review :) Don't own "I constantly thank god for Esteban" either. THE GREAT P!ATD DOES!_**


	3. Me, Myself, And Bob

**The Resurrection **

_Me, Myself, And Bob_

I sat outside of the cafeteria. Yes, I never left. I was bored out of my mind and I didn't have anyone to take me to Port Angeles ; I figured Bella would want her truck. I had a box of mint tic tacs that now had a sole survivor. I decided to name it Bob and spare its life for now. Bob and I waited for ages in the frozen solid ground before the final bell finally rang. Either I had something on my face, or this people rarely saw fresh things. Geez.. I made my way towards the Volvo to wait for Isabella and her boyfriend to appear. He shot a questioning look at Izzy as they approached me.

"I thought you'd left..", she stated looking at me with her brow furrowed.

"Well, I was going to but I had nothing better to do so I waited. But, I mean, I can see you're pretty much set for a ride home so I'll just go now." I said, hurriedly walking away.

Once in the truck I again felt I had nothing to do. Someone tapped on the window."HEY, BELLA, NOT RIDING WITH CULLEN TODAY?"

I'd been nodding off so I was pretty startled when the obnoxiously loud voice cut through the silence. I cleared the fogged up window with my sleeve and was greeted by bright blue eyes and blond hair.

"Wait", he paused, examining my face," you're not Bella, who are you?", His eyes were clouded by curiosity.

I rolled the window down, "I'm Haley, her cousin."

"Oh, I'm Mike." Ah.. So this was the loyal puppy Isabella'd talked about. I glanced forward and saw that Izzy and her shadow were about to leave; I decided to follow.

I waved shortly at Mike, said I had to go, and started the truck. The dinosaur awoke from its slumber with a loud roar ; it groaned every now and then on the slippery road. Eventually, we were driving on a path in the forest and though I was ten minutes behind I could still see the tail end of the Volvo. I parked a few trees behind them but they were already inside. Now, most people would interpret "a nagging feeling" as "what are you doing?! leave! " but to me it was something more like, "Get your ass in there! This is gonna be good."

So I did, I walked up to the front door which was opened before I even got the chance to knock. I lowered my hand and and smiled at the blond man with golden eyes that towered over me.

" HI, Is Izzy here?"

"Yes... But who are you?" the in-all-honesty-gorgeous man asked.

Adopting a polite smile I answered,"I'm Haley, her cousin."

"Ah, yes, come in." He further opened the door and motioned for me to go in.

Upon entering the massive house, I was dumbfounded. A beautiful chandelier hung over my head and around me was a comfortable looking living room with a T.V proportional to the house. But none of this was what caught my attention. It was the collage that was visible from down here that hung on the wall leading up the stairs.

"Graduation caps?", I questioned

"Ah, yes.. It's.. They're from past generations."

"Oh, that's..creative." I settled , for lack of a better word.

My cousin's voice interrupted the awkwardness,"Haley?, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you've practically blown me off twice today. So, naturally, I worried because.. well, this is not your usual behavior. Plus I've been here two days and you've practically have barely said hello when I was left out of two years of your life.. Let's just say there's a lot of reasons for why I'm here.", I stated staring at the white, shiny floor.

"Look, the way I behave is not your business, and, as you said I haven't seen you in two years so I have no idea who you are anymore either. I mean, all you do now is sleep, wear black, and listen to that.. that noise all the time. And I'm sorry I don't have time to hang out with you but that's just the way it is.", She said shrugging.

Now that hurt more than I'd ever be willing to admit. I tried to keep my face neutral but I'm sure I failed. "So that's how it's going to be.. because I wasn't there for you when you were forced to visit your dad in Forks, or because every time you came jake threw himself at you. And when you couldn't figure out why your parents separated.. I was there wasn't I?.. And no, I Am not trying to shove it in your face but my family just fucking died and it'd be really cool if I had someone to talk to about it and I thought I could talk to you but apparently I can't..", I picked up my belonging which I had left on the floor," So you know what Isabella, or "Bella", whatever it is you go by now, Fuck You!" I finished my rant by flicking her off and walking out the door. I got into the pick up and drove to Charlie's house to get my stuff. When I parked I realized that my bike was parked at front. Smiling, I got out of the truck and stroked my dear Frankie. Suddenly someone hugged me from behind, and whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

_**Authors Note: So what do you think? It's not the best, I know. No one reads this anyway.. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Leave a review please? :) **_


End file.
